


Fifteen

by Charm_Caster1127



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, History - Fandom
Genre: 9/11, Blood, Gen, Heavy Angst, Rated For Violence, september 11th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm_Caster1127/pseuds/Charm_Caster1127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: America hadn't even noticed the date, he had been so busy with paperwork and the upcoming election that he hadn't really been keeping track of time. But then it hit him. It had now been 15 years since 9/11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for the 15th year since 9/11. There are multiple parts of this that have bits of actual news reports and stories, as well as videos and pictures. Please don't read if this is not your cup of tea.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones was feeling slightly depressed as he walked to the World Conference meeting in New York City, though he had no clue as to why.

The blue eyed country walked into a small corner Starbuck's café, hoping to get a coffee and maybe a bit to eat before the meeting started.

As he stood in line to order, he overheard a group of young men and women, in their 30's and 40's, talking in a corner booth, each one nursing a different caffeinated beverage in their hands.

"I can't believe it's been fifteen years since that awful day, I can still hear the screams at night sometimes, it terrifies me!" Said a redheaded woman in her mid-forties, shivering at the end of her sentence.

"Me neither, I still remember how they stopped class and turned on the news in the lecture hall." a brown eyed man spoke, he looked to be the youngest of the group in his early thirties.

America frowned as he ordered his coffee, racking his brain to figure out what they were talking about. 

“I remember my boss running into the room telling the receptionist to turn the TV to the news channal, not even a minute after she did we saw the first tower fall before our eyes… it was awful.” an older man in his late forties spoke solemnly

The blond american froze. Alfred hadn’t even noticed the date, he had been so busy with paperwork from his boss, dealing with a minor economy caused cold, and the upcoming election that he hadn’t really been keeping track of time.

But then it hit him.

It had now been 15 years since that horrible day on 9/11.

* * *

**_New York City, September 11, 2001, 8:43am EST_ **

_America had been goofing off in the meeting once again, doodling on his paperwork and messing around. Then America heard it. It sounded like a loud whining sound, and he knew that sound all too well. A plane._

_America wondered what the big deal was, until he realized that the sound was becoming way too loud. Was a plane landing on top of their building? There was a shout, and everyone turned to look out the window, just in time to see a plane soar right by their building and towards the famous twin towers ahead._

_Nobody had any time to think. It was going so fast, they had no idea what to do. It went right by them, deafening everyone in the room, but they didn't even have time to cover their ears._

_They saw it hit the first tower._

_America screamed loudly, pain suddenly searing through the right side of his chest. He clutched it and struggled to stay on his feet. But he had to look back up at the scene. Countries were either rushing to America's aid, or staring blankly in their seats at the burning tower. The smoke billowed out of the North side, the heat from the fire almost burning them from here. He could see the people frantically trying to escape from the bottom of the building._

_He let go of his side, aware of a thick liquid running down his ribcage and in his fingers and hands where he held his chest, and walked numbly toward the windows. Nobody tried to stop him, but moved out of his way. His eyes were blank for a while. He just stood there, watching in a detachment never before seen on the normally cheerful American. Something felt…empty._

_He snapped out of it when he saw something he will never forget seeing. People. Jumping._

_"No, no, NO! STOP! DON’T JUMP!" he mumbled, eventual screaming at his citizens even though he knew they couldn’t hear him, his eyes widening, fear finally sinking in. All of the countries of the world watched in horror as people began to jump down from the top of the building in a desperate but useless attempt to save their lives. They could see it from where they stood clearly, hearing the screams and cries of the people throughout the largely populated city._

_His heart was racing and his adrenaline was pumping – he was feeling the fear of all of his people. Looking back up at the Twin Towers, he noticed more people were jumping, and firefighters and policemen were gathering around at the base of the North Tower, trying to help evacuate people._

_"America?" England asked hesitantly, placing a hand on his former colony's shoulder. "Are you alright, lad?"_

_America didn't acknowledge him. He stared out the window at the people, HIS people, unable to move once more._

_‘What can I do?’_

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, personification of England and representative of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, watched his former colony trudge into the meeting room with concern.

“Alfred, lad, are you alright? I know today is hard on you, Canada and I could take notes for you if you’d like to go home.”

America froze, more memories coming back with England’s simple statement.

* * *

**_New York City, September 11, 2001, 9:01am EST_ **

_Before England could ask again, another whizzing sound was heard, not quite as loudly as the first. America's head jerked upwards to see another plane coming in. He knew what was happening, he knew what was going to occur even before it made contact with the second tower. He shouted, "NO!" just before the second plane hit. He stumbled backwards as the room was lit with the sudden burst of flames from outside, pieces of the building flying in all different directions as the huge explosion resonated throughout all of their heads. He clenched his left temple now, feeling more blood oozing out of his skull. But he didn't even seem to notice it._

_He was too shocked for any other feeling._

_Two towers in the same day? Only twenty minutes apart?_

_I'm being attacked._

_But why?_

* * *

**_Washington D.C., September 11, 2001, 9:44am EST_ **

_Flight 77 crashes into Pentagon._

_According to the 9/11 Commission Report, passenger Barbara Olson called her husband Ted — the solicitor general of the United States — to inform him of the attacks. She reports that the flight has been taken over and that the aircraft is “flying low over houses.”_

_A few minutes later, air traffic controllers at Dulles International Airport observe a plane on their radar traveling at “a high rate of speed.” Officials from Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport warn the Secret Service of the aircraft shortly before Flight 77 hits the Pentagon._

* * *

 

Canada watched his ‘twin’ brother walk into the room silently, and he immediately knew his brother was thinking about the events of 9/11 fifteen years ago. Canada himself remembered Alfred’s reaction with startling clarity.

* * *

**_New York City, September 11, 2001, 9:43am EST_ **

_America was hunched over slightly, with Canada on one side of him, and England on the other. He paid them no mind. He watched the building go up in flames similarly to its companion, feeling his fear suddenly being replaced with an angry determination._

_He bolted out of the building and down the stairs, trying not to run into the other people who were doing the exact same thing. He heard England calling for him, but continued to run out the building. Once he got outside, he looked up, his chest heaving for breath._

_The view from below was even worse than from above. It was so big. He could see the other countries not bothering to leave the meeting room, watching him with panicked stares from above, and America ran towards the towers. People were watching from below in horror, some crying out the names of loved ones, others surveying the barbaric scene with dismay and grief. America stopped as well to watch with them. He wasn't able to do anything. He craned his head up as he had done so many times before to look at the buildings. But this time was different. Normally he would look up at them with pride, or even boredom, but this time, it was with the same expression as everyone else around him._

_"America!" England shouted. America did not turn as England caught up to him, Canada right behind. "America!" England repeated, "We can't be here! We have to go!"_

_America didn't move. Something in his chest suddenly tightened, a pain that he knew meant something else was hit, but he tried to stay standing. He couldn't fall down._

_Will this ever stop?_

_The other countries finally managed to get a hold of their senses and run down to the three English-speaking nations. Most of them stood around America in a circle, watching the towers burn with him almost protectively. Some of their people were there, too. He could see tears streaming down all of the faces, even Romano, Germany, Japan, and Russia, as all of the countries silently watched the appalling scene. Small pops were heard from people finally hitting the ground from their devastating jumps, and officers were trying to usher people away and tend to those who were hurt. The countries around him did not waver. They wanted to help._

_As helicopters buzzed around them, they watched for what could have been minutes or hours or even days. Time seemed to come to a standstill. Then, it happened._

_The South Tower fell._

_It came crumbling down, sounding like a deafening roar. It wasn't like what you would see in movies – where it would topple like a tree being cut down for lumber. It buckled in onto itself instead, looking more like a card tower when one of the base cards caving in. The countries all ran away, along with the rest of the people, but America fell to his knees for a moment, breathing heavily. He heard a little girl screaming, snapping him back into attention. A few of the countries were calling to him, ushering him onward, but America looked around. He saw a small girl in a tattered, dirty pink dress and messy pigtails crying out for her mother, looking around frantically. He gave no second thoughts, as the dust and debris was coming towards them like a wave. Most all of the countries left the scene, heading inside a café that had originally been closed (it opened around ten o'clock), until Germany kicked the door open and ushered everyone inside._

* * *

 

Germany remembered it like it was yesterday. He remembered the screams and yells of terror and it reminded the blond german just how much America had been through in it’s less than 500 years of existence, both as a colony, and as a nation. Not to mention the years before his discovery with the battles between the Native American tribes. He remembered him and other nations assisting America with saving the few survivors from the crashing and burning buildings.

* * *

**_September 11, 2001, 9:55am EST_ **

_America grabbed the girl and ran, the debris beginning to smack into his back as dust began to cloud everything around him. He carried the child with one arm around her waist, and with the other took her dress collar and covered her mouth and nose to protect her from inhaling the smoke. He somersaulted into the building right before Germany closed the door, falling onto the floor and crouching over the young girl protectively. He could feel his back beginning to bleed as well – some debris hit him on the way in – but the little girl seemed fine, if not a little shaken._

  _America looked down at her to see if she was okay, then flopped onto his side, panting heavily and raggedly, the smoke and dust damaging his lungs critically. He coughed, feeling his throat almost tear open at the action. He felt something rise up out of his mouth and hit the floor. Once he caught his breath he saw blood mixed with saliva in front of him. England and Canada rushed to his side once again, England patting his shoulder (where no debris lodged itself into his skin) and Canada trying to calm him down with soft, inaudible words. America took a deep breath, attempting to steady himself, and wiped some of the blood off of his mouth. The little girl whimpered at the scene, and Italy and China attempted to comfort her._

  _America looked behind him. The dust clouded everything outside. There wasn't any daylight, any people. Just debris and dust. A large piece of metal flew by the windows, scratching them and breaking some open. All of the countries scurried to the back room, and England and Canada tried to get America to move, but he refused._

  _"Get…Get behind…With them…" America wheezed. "Go!" And with that, America jumped out of one of the shattered windows, getting completely swallowed by the dust. He knew he was immortal anyway, unless this attack would end the legacy of the United States. He didn't pause in his step as he thought about that, running around, looking for anyone that would be hurt or lost. He had a hard time seeing in front of him, and he pulled the collar of his shirt up to cover his nose, attempting to block the dust from irritating his nose and throat further. What if this was the end for America? What if the attacks hit somewhere else, like the White House? Or if whoever was doing this took over?_

 ' _Then I'll die being a hero', America thought with a determination that did not waver. He called out, "Is anyone there?!"_

  _There was no reply. There was no wind, no nothing. Just dust and smoke. It was like a living Hell, but he continued anyway, searching for any survivors that might have made their way here. Suddenly, another huge crash resonated throughout the city, and he felt himself collapse once more. A new wave of dust and debris clashed into his weakened body, and he knew what had happened._

_The North Tower fell._

_He got up again, feeling his knees wobble underneath him. His temples were bleeding profusely, as was his back and his mouth, and he ducked behind a parked car as debris came flying out towards him._

* * *

Saudi Arabia, Afghanistan, Iran, Iraq, Palestine, Jordan, and Lebanon all remembered the day of September 11th, 2001 quite clearly. They remembered it as the last day the could freely be in their countries, the day they began rebelling against their governments, the day they started helping refugees escape the middle east, the day where Egypt and Turkey let them move in to avoid their governments.

After all, it is hard to forget the day the whole world changed.

The Arab and Muslim countries in particular have had their own versions of such days in the past decade

The day Baghdad fell.

The day Rafik Hariri was assassinated in Lebanon.

And the day Mohammed Bouazizi set himself on fire.

Yet all these historical and devastating moments could be traced back to one fateful day: September 11, 2001.

In conversations in the years after 9/11, one question had often been: "Where were you at the moment the planes hit the Twin Towers?"

Lebanon was getting a haircut.

Iran and Iraq were having lunch at a cafe.

Saudi Arabia was helping Greece with his cat’s wash day.

Jordan was attending a college seminar.

And Afghanistan…

She was being beaten by her own government after they found out she was a girl.

But no matter what country you lived in, weather you were an American born citizen or immigrant, no matter what you were doing, the Middle Eastern countries knew one thing for sure.

Arabs and Muslims everywhere were going to be blamed for the largest attack on US soil since Pearl Harbor.

Lebanon remembered the television in the barber shop she was in was tuned to Al-Jazeera, showing breaking news about a plane that had just hit one of the towers of the World Trade Center in New York. The news anchor had no clue it was a terrorist attack. Her initial reaction too was that it must have been an accident.

Right?

Then the second plane hit, live on television. The world was shocked.

For a whole week, the Middle Eastern countries did not understand what was happening. Jordan remembered discussing wild conspiracy theories with her friends, some involving a plot by the Japanese Red Army, others a French-sponsored attack on the United States.

None of them had ever heard of al-Qaeda. When it became clear it was them behind the attack, the ME siblings were in disbelief.

 They were starting to understand the implications of what had just happened. Arabs and Muslims everywhere were going to be blamed for the largest attack on US soil since Pearl Harbour.

And they were not wrong. The backlash in the West against the already vilified Arab and Muslim people and culture started almost immediately. The Middle East was the new villain, the new Soviet Union.

All urges for the United States and the West to draw the right conclusions and blame only the right people for the massacres in New York and Washington fell flat.

The United States forgot its previous ties to al-Qaeda and the Wahhabi ideology that it once used to counter communism in the Muslim world, in collaboration with oppressive Muslim governments.

The United States ignored its history of intervention and support for Israel's wars that terrorists often cite as the justification for their actions. America even forgot the ties between his allies such as Saudi Arabia and al-Qaeda.

Seeking a historic reconciliation with the Arab and Muslim nations and peoples at the time, and addressing their legitimate grievances, would have ensured near-complete Arab and Muslim support against the minority of radicals among them.

Instead, the United States all but declared war on Arabs and Muslims, ensuring that the terrorists who numbered in their hundreds, would soon spawn thousands more in much scarier iterations.

9/11 deeply hurt the United States on many levels. In addition to killing thousands of innocent men, women and children, the attacks on New York and Washington would set the United States on a path to what seems to be perpetual global war.

The United States sacrificed many of its hard-won freedoms at the altar of security, and became the world's largest surveillance state. Arguably, the United States has since gone into irreversible economic and political decline as well.

But while the United States survived 9/11, the US reaction to 9/11 has destroyed the Middle East, possibly beyond repair.

The Bush doctrine and the neoconservative plan to reassert the wounded US empire opened Pandora's box in the Middle East. It set in motion a chain of events that lead straight to the current apocalypse in Syria and Iraq.

Almost every cataclysm in the Arab world today could be traced back to the illegal Anglo-American invasion of Iraq, whose regime was falsely tied to al-Qaeda, before the WMD charges were later found to be cooked.

The United States survived 9/11, but the US reaction to 9/11 has destroyed the Middle East

In Palestine, 9/11 moved the United States almost to the right of Israel on the two-state solution, effectively terminating the peace process.

In Lebanon, Bush's move against the ten-year post-civil-war Syrian-dominated and US-approved order destabilised both countries, without a viable alternative.

In the wider region, a Shia-Sunni divide almost suddenly emerged with both US and Saudi blessing, as a way to counter growing Iranian influence. Yet,  in the end, this only served to help al-Qaeda mutate and metastasise as the Islamic State of Iraq, and now, the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (IS/ISIS).

It could even be argued that the Arab Spring and the chaos it has created is part the result of 9/11 and the hamfisted reaction of the United States.

To be sure, if the United Stated had understood that the dictatorial regimes it remains allied to are at the root of Islamic radicalisation, and pressured them to reform earlier, no Arab Spring would have been necessary.

In the end, perhaps all this is indeed the legacy of one murderous man who had almost no support among Arabs and Muslims. But both previous US actions in the Middle East and the US reaction to the terrorist attacks suggest something of the chicken-and-egg.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the website I used for the times and details:
> 
> http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/9-11-timeline_us_57d300d8e4b06a74c9f48c09 
> 
> http://www.history.com/topics/9-11-attacks 
> 
> https://www.alaraby.co.uk/english/comment/2015/9/11/9-11-hurt-america-but-it-destroyed-the-middle-east


End file.
